


【授权翻译】唐宁街10号秘事

by walitny



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walitny/pseuds/walitny
Summary: 法师这回非常富有创作性。
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/The Master (Simm)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	【授权翻译】唐宁街10号秘事

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Meanwhile, at 10 Downing Street](https://archiveofourown.org/works/64357) by [Tierfal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tierfal/pseuds/Tierfal). 



> 一篇极其极其搞笑的小甜饼，请放心食用(｡･∀･)ﾉﾞ   
> 我自己看第一遍的时候真的是笑得满地找头（以及雷的晴天霹雳）  
> 因为原文独特的幽默性质，在本文里我试图翻译出一种介于奇怪的译文腔的咏叹调与国产霸总文学之间的感觉（？）  
> 希望各位有被笑到(*/ω＼*)  
> 水平有限，欢迎捉虫！

_“啊——”博士喘息着，将头向后仰去。“法师，我——我——”他放浪地分开了他那大蚱蜢似的双腿。他额头上蒙着的薄汗泛着光，犹如罩住加利弗雷星神庙的保护泡上雨水的闪光。“我——我知道，无论我多么可悲地想要去尝试，在所有事情上，你都要比我强上太多，可我竟从没发现在性爱方面你竟然也是神的化身！”_

法师皱着眉，向后坐去，将他的食指按在了删除键上。他向窗外瞥去，凝视着唐宁街，煞有介事地叹了口气。然后他活动了下肩膀和手指，继续回去工作。

_“我知道，无论我多么可悲地想要去尝试，在所有事情上，你都要比我强上太多，但我竟从没发现，只是你的一个暗含挑逗的眼神，就足以让我软成一滩肉泥！”_

法师想了想，点了点头，按下了回车键，继续写了下去。

_“闭嘴，甜心，我会好好疼爱你的”_

不够好。

_“我会抹杀你和你主张的一切，还有你的小狗【1】，当然。”_

好些了。

_“法师，我，我很抱歉，这只是因为你是如此的帅气而饱含男子气概，以至于我完全不能抵抗你的魅力和你的那些花言巧语。”博士哀怨地垂下了他那大大的、深棕色的、母鹿一般的眼睛。他身上除了一条领带不着寸缕，而那条领带正松松垮垮地披盖住了他的脖子。“请不要再戏弄我了，直接要了我吧，好不好？我会因为对你的欲望，在这难以忍受的、巨大的苦痛中，缓缓地死去的。”_

_法师体贴地抚上了他结实的颧骨和下巴。“这一点你倒是没说错。”_

_博士用他的手背遮住了自己的眼睛，虚弱地啜泣出声。“一个像你这般无比美丽的生灵怎么会有着一颗如此冷酷的心？”_

_“数百年的实践。你哭够了么，还是说我需要再给你几分钟？”法师冷冷地答道，因为他知道如何让别人乖乖闭嘴——他在这方面也积累了丰富的经验。_

_“再给我几个小时吧！”博士哀嚎着，“我从没有忘记过你！我做不到！每一分，每一秒，我都无法克制自己不去思念你！你就像一大群瓦什塔·内拉达【2】那样，如阴影那般，占据了我的头脑。却又，哦，如此的饥渴地啃噬着我的回忆，吞食着我的思想。”_

这个引用会不会太令人费解了？法师随着鼓声的节拍弹着舌头，注视着屏幕上闪烁着的光标。像这样的字眼或许是有一点深奥——但它实在是诗意十足，他可不愿将它删去。

_“别这么说，博士，”法师嗤笑着，转过头去，只留下了他那刀削斧凿般的侧脸。“那些日子早就过去了，消失得无影无踪。如果你想知道得更确切些的话，那么是你，是你将它们摧毁殆尽的。”_

_“这不是我的错。”_

_“哦，好吧，反正你不肯承认。”_

_“请你现在就上了我吧，求你了。”_

_法师用着他那标致的鼻子，向下扫过那具不停扭动着的躯体，那个小恶棍正躺在……_

法师环顾四周。

_躺在印着佩斯利花纹的沙发上，沙发上铺着穗状边缘的软垫。如果法师足够诚实，他会说它的颜色与这具置于其上的颤动不已的躯体的肤色很是相衬。但不幸的是，他并不诚实，因为诚实是愚人才配拥有的。_

_“瞧瞧你这副可怜的模样，”他冷笑着。“这乞求怜悯的模样，简直就像是一只急于求欢的狗崽子。”_

法师停顿了一下，用手指长按住了删除键。

_“瞧瞧你这副模样，这如同奴隶一般乞求怜悯的模样。”_

_“我就是一个奴隶，”博士喘息着说，“你的奴隶——主人【3】。”_

_出于兴奋，法师不由自主地颤抖着，而接下来的一切宛如水到渠成。他褪下了他优美绝伦、裁剪得体的西装外套，脱去了他精致无比的牛津皮鞋，丢下了他正变得越来越紧的裤子，接着跨坐在了躺在沙发上的、瘦削的小恶魔的身上。_

_“你知道这不过是一夜情，对吧? ” 他问道， “因为你实在是太无聊了，除了满足你对我的变态性幻想，我还有比这更重要的事情要做。 比如，称霸整个世界，接着扩张到整个宇宙。又或者去街角的商店买一袋新的小熊软糖，我的秘密储备快用完了。”_

_“只要一次就够了，”博士呜咽着，他柔软白皙的手在法师的脸上胡乱摸着，“只要一次，便足以使我受用终生了。”_

_“我应该杀了你，再看看你会不会重生成一个不会用他的胯骨捅死我的人，你懂的。”_

_“你不会杀我的，”博士喃喃道，双手搂过法师的后颈，透过他细密的睫毛欣赏着他，又将他拉得更近了些。“你太喜欢我了。”_

法师停了下来。这有点太…真实了…还有点莫名的安慰感。他能够想象自己对那个天生的怪胎为所欲为的样子，但是杀掉这个可怜的小混蛋并不是他会做出的选项。

_“那我一会儿再杀了你，”法师深深地叹了口气，答应道，“或者，我会把你操到动弹不得，并将这视作我的胜利。”_

_博士兴奋得快要晕了过去。_

法师微微点了点头，向后坐了过去，伸展着身子，然后小心地保存了文件。接着他掏出了他的起子，加上了一点小小的手段：以防他那万无一失的计划因为这样或那样的原因失败了，如果另一个人成为了英国首相，那么这将会是在他或她的官邸办公电脑上弹出的第一个页面。

而它一旦出现，可不会轻易消失掉。

毕竟，要是有人胆敢接替他想要的位置，他绝对会给那个人留下一辈子都难以磨灭的伤痕。

他想了想，又去试了另一种方法，纯粹是出于无聊与好玩。

在某种意义上作为这世间唯二的时间领主，两个小时后，法师收到了他的第一条评论。

他坐正了， 好奇地眯起眼睛看着那条回复的具体内容。

_我不得不承认我喜欢这个点子，但恐怕你对博士的描写完全是在胡说八道。在你回过头来看这篇文之前你不妨再好好考虑一下——你有很大的潜力去写一些足够火辣，精彩的东西。但是， **伙计说真的** ，我这辈子从没见过博士抽泣的样子。除了我去勾引他的那次，但那完全是另一码事。_

_我有可能只是在开玩笑。_

法师渐渐眯起了眼睛，无声地沸腾着。

“你死定了，”他低声说道，“‘鲍伊沙尼42号’【4】，你死定了。”

注释：  
【1】 原文是“and your little dog, too”，译者不是很清楚这里little dog指啥TUT， 如果是博士身边的伙伴的话，原文没有用复数形式；如果是K9的话，扯得好像又有点远（？）；如果是博士自己的话，用you little dog会不会更恰当些？看懂了的欢迎捉虫OTL  
【2】 瓦什塔·内拉达：Vashta Nerada，意为吃人血肉的暗影。此处采用了直接音译，也是出于下文法师对于这个梗会不会太难懂的考虑。实际上就是小十初见River在图书馆的那集里遇见的吃人的影子，《神秘博士学》里被译为噬命暗影。  
【3】 主人：Master的双关梗，其实我不说大家应该也能想到。  
【4】 鲍伊沙尼42号：Boeshane42，这里是指杰克上校的马甲。Boeshane 半岛是杰克的故乡，至于42……（因为我没看火炬木姑且猜测是在玩《银河系漫游指南》的梗吧）


End file.
